


Wolf and Lark: The Case of the Mysterious Underwear

by GothamCityRollerGirl



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Laundry Intrigue, M/M, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, POV Lambert (The Witcher), but they were roommates, established sort-of relationship, ridiculous fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamCityRollerGirl/pseuds/GothamCityRollerGirl
Summary: Geralt is doing a load of laundry, and finds something…unexpected.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 64
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was folding laundry this morning (specifically, pairing socks)...and this happened.
> 
> Funny story - this actually happened to me. My best friend was living with me, and we were doing laundry together, and found a pair of women's bikinis that didn't belong to either one of us.
> 
> To this day, I still don't know whose underwear it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If links to images don't work, you can find them here [here](https://twitter.com/GothamRoller)

Geralt NEEDED to do some laundry. He was down to one pair of black boxer-briefs, one black t-shirt and one pair of black jeans.

When he got home from work that day, he picked up his full laundry basket from the floor in his room, tossing in the few random socks and pairs of underwear he hadn’t managed to throw in the basket the first time.

Realizing his basket wasn’t completely full, he pushed into Jaskier’s natural disaster of a room before FEMA could get there, and gingerly started picking up items off the floor with index finger and thumb. He threw in a couple t-shirts, a pair of pants, and some socks, calling it ‘good enough’ when items reached the top of the laundry basket.

They weren’t lucky enough to have a washer/dryer in-unit, but having to walk three floors to the basement wasn’t so bad. Geralt brought the book he was reading and set up in a corner, not wanting to leave while his stuff was being laundered.

Geralt read about the virtues of a Wakizashi vs a Katana. (Generally, a Wakizashi is smaller than a Katana, for those that want to be as informed as Geralt.)

Doing laundry was a chore Geralt didn’t mind – if he timed it right, there weren’t usually other people in the laundry room, so he was left alone with his laundry, thoughts and the sounds of the washer and dryer. And Jaskier HATED doing laundry, so Jaskier wasn’t there to tease Geralt about the books he was reading.

Not that it bothered Geralt, when Jaskier teased.

Much.

The laundry took the amount of time laundry usually takes, so Geralt had about two hours to himself, to read, or in this case, let his mind wander. His mind-amblings had started veering into Jaskier territory, as of late.

His roommate was just…so _much_. Of _everything_. Loud, funny, talkative, sociable, beautiful, vibrant, charming…Geralt could keep going. And going.

At first, Geralt had regrets about Jask moving in. Jaskier _was_ loud. Jaskier was made of noise. And he _never_ stopped moving. Geralt wasn’t certain the man knew how to be _still_.

Not even in sleep – not that Geralt had watched Jaskier sleep, mind you. It wasn’t his fault Jask often fell asleep on the couch, and Geralt felt duty bound to carry him to his bed, so Jaskier wouldn’t wake up with a stiff back and a days’ worth of complaints rolling off his lovely tongue.

Geralt’s reverie was interrupted by the dryer buzzing.

He gathered up all the items from inside the industrial size heat machine, double checking that _everything_ had been retrieved from inside the drum. No sock left behind, and all that. Throwing everything back into the laundry basket, he made his way back up to their apartment.

Jask still wasn’t home yet, so Geralt flipped the TV on to watch ‘Real Housewives of Temeria’. Jaskier had gotten Geralt into it, against his better judgement. It was just so…ridiculous. Who CARED what Elsie said to Ginny about their neighbor Betla?

Well, Geralt did, for one. It was mindless background noise for folding laundry, is what he would tell anyone who asked. Only Jaskier knew the truth – that Geralt was keenly aware of the political intrigue between the wives, their lovers, and their husbands. It kind of made Geralt sad that so many of the wives’ lovers _weren’t_ their husbands. He’d mentioned that to Jaskier once, and Jaskier’s face had instantly bloomed into an adoring smile while cooing that Geralt _was_ a romantic, after all.

Geralt never mentioned it again.

Geralt was 99% of the way through folding when he happened upon a pair of underwear. Or, that’s what Geralt _thought_ they were. There wasn’t much to them – a red mesh pouch in front, with two straps on either side, connecting to a g-string in back.

A g-string. 

Geralt felt faint. He’d never seen Jaskier in these, although why he _would_ was certainly a good question. I mean, sure, Jaskier walked around in boxers…often.

But never anything like this.

Geralt hadn’t even known underwear like this existed for men.

Well, he sure did now.

Geralt, being the good roommate he was, folded Jaskier’s things, putting the red mesh…distraction on the top of the pile, at the end of Jask’s bed.

He was putting his own laundry away when Jaskier got home.

“Hey, big guy, I’m home!” Jaskier called.

“Bedroom,” Geralt called back. Jaskier walked back to Geralt’s bedroom, stuck his face around the partially closed door, waved, winked, and disappeared.

Five minutes later, Geralt heard Jaskier’s confused “G’ralt?”

Geralt hummed.

“What’s this?” Jask called.

“What’s what?”

“This…well, I don’t know what this is. Underwear? I guess?”

“The red thing?”

“Yeah.” A pause. “Geralt! Did you get me a present?”

Geralt frowned. “No.” But _oh_ , the thought of seeing that on Jaskier was _delicious_. “It’s not yours?”

_Did Jaskier want Geralt to get him fancy underwear?_

Another pause. “No, I’m certain I’d remember something this…particular.”

It was quiet for a moment. Geralt had finished putting his clothes away, and went to stand in the doorway of Jaskier’s room.

“Someone else’s?” Geralt asked, eyebrow lifted.

Jaskier jumped, not hearing Geralt come up behind him.

“See previous comment regarding the particularness of this specific item of clothing.” Jaskier’s head tilted to the side. “And…they’re not yours?” Jaskier sounded thoughtful.

“I’d rip right through those, Jask.”

“Oh, I _bet_ you would,” Jaskier said without thinking, and it _did something_ to Geralt.

“They’re not my size, Jask.”

Jaskier literally jumped around to face him, giving Geralt the _most_ obvious once-over Geralt had ever received.

“No, no, I guess they’re not,”

His tone was driving Geralt to distraction. Geralt had to bite down on his lip to keep himself in check.

“So, if they’re not yours, and they’re not mine – Geralt, whose underwear is this?”

Geralt was incapable of answering this question in a coherent manner.

Geralt.exe had stopped working.

WHOSE FUCKING UNDERWEAR WAS IN THEIR HOUSE?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If links to images don't work, you can find them here [here](https://twitter.com/GothamRoller)


	2. GET THE FUCK ON WITH IT, WON'T YOU?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lambert is, frankly, done with their shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note - there are no images with this chapter.

Lambert was SO over it.

He was _so done_ with the heart eyes, and the constant mooning, and last but certainly not least, the _meaningful glances_.

He was 1,000% done with the pair of them – Geralt and Jaskier – and their not-so-subtle feelings for one another.

Truly, it was just painful to watch.

So Lambert decided to _do_ something about it.

Eskel told him not to, that he was more likely to stir up a hornet’s nest, but Lambert never was very good at listening to his oldest brother. Or his second oldest brother, come to think of it.

He liked to think he was ‘gently nudging’. With a frankly ridiculously pornographic pair of red mesh underwear. He’d googled ‘ridiculous mens underwear’ and wasn’t disappointed.

The four of them had been at Geralt and Jaskier’s apartment having pizza a week ago, when Lambert said he had to go use the bathroom, and instead, dropped the underwear (if you could call it that) in the disaster-zone that was Jaskier’s room.

Had he tried to put it in Geralt’s room, he knew it would be game-over for _sure_. Geralt’s room was immaculate, and everything he owned was either black or grey. It would have stuck out worse than a sore thumb.

Now it was just a matter of…waiting.

Waiting for what, Lambert wasn’t entirely sure. It’s not like Geralt would just text him about a random pair of underwear in his roommate’s room.

**[Geralt 9:03 PM]:** [Picture attached of said red mesh ridiculous underwear] This was in Jaskier’s room, and it’s not his and it’s certainly not mine.

**[Lambert 9:03 PM]:** Ok, and?

**[Geralt 9:05 PM]:** Are they yours?

**[Lambert 9:06 PM]:** Are you fucking serious? First of all, you grew up with me, you know what kind of underwear I wear. Second of all, WHAT THE FUCK WOULD MY UNDERWEAR BE DOING AT YOUR APARTMENT, FOOL? _I’m_ certainly not fucking your boyfriend.

**[Lambert 9:20 PM]:** Maybe they’re Eskel’s?

**[Geralt 9:21 PM]:** He’s not my boyfriend.

**[Lambert 9:22 PM]:** THAT’S what you got out of that? Jesus, maybe they ARE Eskel’s.

**[Geralt 9:35 PM]:** Does Eskel…like Jaskier?

**[Lambert 9:36 PM]:** You are an idiot. Did Jaskier try them on? How do you know they’re not Jaskier’s?

**[Lambert 9:52 PM]:** WELL? Did Jaskier try them on???? 

*****

Jaskier did indeed try them on. And modeled them for Geralt.

Geralt almost passed out.

It wasn’t like Jaskier did a fashion show, or anything, but Jaskier was Jaskier, and curiosity was just part of his cute little package.

“Geralt, w’dya think? They fit, right? I have never seen these before, but I’ll be damned if they aren’t my size.”

They…fit. They fit _well_.

Even having been roommates for…a couple years at this point, Geralt hadn’t happened to run into Jaskier wearing anything less than a pair of boxers. Boxers that weren’t helpful in _sizing him up_ , so to speak.

THAT WAS NOT A PROBLEM, NOW.

Geralt learned a few things that day.

First, Jaskier was fucking _hung_. The mesh part of the underwear barely contained his rather large cock. _Barely_. Secondly, Jask had a _really_ nice ass.

Thirdly – Geralt now knew he wanted to become _very well acquainted_ with items 1 and 2 above.

But what he _said_ to Jaskier was “Mmm, they fit.”

*****

**[Geralt 10:00 PM** ]: Yes. He did.

And Lambert CACKLED.

Now he didn’t know if he wanted to plant MORE, or wait for them to figure it out.

…..

More underwear it was.

Lambert subscribed their apartment to a ‘Men’s sexy underwear of the month’ club. He searched for the absolute filthiest types he could find. He called the company to see if he could make it completely anonymous, about whom the subscription was from.

They said that was a common request, and they could absolutely comply.

No billing information would be included, nor would it be released when the call from Geralt inevitably came.

Now, Lambert just had to sit back and wait.

Patience never was one of his virtues.

Ah, well.


	3. Funderwear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subscription Box First Day: Pink Mesh Boxers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If images don't display correctly, you can find them [here](https://twitter.com/GothamRoller)

The Box had been addressed to Geralt, but when Geralt had opened it, he’d immediately said “Are you fucking kidding me” and dropped it on the kitchen table, leaving the contents available for Jaskier’s curious perusing.

And Jaskier was _curious._

It turned out to be a…subscription box of _underwear_ , of all things.

But not just any underwear – oh, no – fun underwear.

Funderwear, if you will.

Jaskier was ecstatic. Presumably, Geralt had not ordered this. And Jaskier had not ordered this himself.

Jaskier’s money was on Lambert, the little shit. Not that he’d ever say anything out loud, mind you – he didn’t want to break the spell Lambert (or, whoever) had put he and Geralt under.

Because Jaskier would pay good money (very, very good money) to see a repeat of the face Geralt made when Jaskier walked out wearing the (frankly ridiculous, but sexy-ridiculous) first pair of mystery underwear.

Jaskier was very much looking forward to a repeat of that specific face in the near future.

So, he took the box for himself, into his room, and went through it.

He really would have to thank Lambert (or, whoever) later for this gift.

*****

That first night, after the box was delivered, Jaskier decided to take a shower. Normally, Jaskier would take a shower before work, but to set the scene, he decided to change it up a little.

He’d taken his time, used the soaps and shampoos he _knew_ Geralt preferred, and had even used the tiniest amount of a cologne Geralt had complimented once, years before.

He’d put the cologne on his inner thighs, high up near the junction of his legs. He couldn’t use _too much_ , though – he didn’t want to try to oversell it.

By the time he’d finished his shower and was ‘dressed’, Geralt had gotten home from work and the gym.

Jaskier stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of completely sheer pink mesh boxer-briefs, and nothing else. He padded over to the kitchen, pulling some leftovers out of the fridge.

“Geralt, darling – are you hungry? Would you like me to heat some of this up for you? It’s the pasta from last night.”

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Geralt called. _He must be in his room_ , Jaskier thought.

“Want me to grab you a beer?”

“Sure.”

Jaskier pulled a Goose Island Natural Villain out of the fridge, twisting off the cap of the bottle, and walked back to Geralt’s room. Jaskier knocked on the doorframe, the door partway open, catching Geralt pulling an old t-shirt over his bare chest.

_Yum_ , Jaskier thought.

Oh, Jaskier’d had it _bad_ for his best-friend-turned-roommate since the moment he’d laid eyes on him in that bar all those years ago. It had taken what felt like _forever_ for Geralt to just open the fuck up and admit they were _friends,_ and _then_ there’d been that mess with Yennefer, and _then_ they’d become roommates and then…it seemed like roommates was the best Jaskier was gonna get – and that was plenty good, really – and _then_ …

Magical underwear.

He really was going to have to thank Lambert (or, whoever).

Jaskier was leaning in the doorway when Geralt looked up after pulling his t-shirt over his (perfect, flawless, chiseled) abs.

_Oh_ , if Jaskier could only capture the look on his face now – perfect mouth hanging open, amber eyes wide, roving hungrily all over Jaskier’s body. Jaskier watched Geralt’s tongue slip past his teeth to lick his lips.

_Sweet Melitele. What he wished those lips would do._

“Here’s your beer, Geralt – I’ll go heat up dinner.”

“Uh, uh, hmm,” was all Geralt said, taking the beer from Jaskier’s hand.

When Jaskier turned the corner from the hall to the kitchen, he looked back and saw Geralt still standing as if rooted to the spot, the same (adorable, endearing, confidence-boosting) awestruck look on his face.

This was the second time Jaskier had made Geralt bluescreen in a week.

Jaskier wondered if he could manage a third.

Jaskier had _always_ loved a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If images don't display correctly, you can find them [here](https://twitter.com/GothamRoller)


	4. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subscription Box Day 2: Zippered G-String

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If images don't display correctly, you can find them [here](https://twitter.com/GothamRoller)

Geralt was truly doing his best. After the first ‘underwear incident’ Geralt had been walking around the house with a deliberately crafted look of utter disinterest.

Which couldn’t be farther from the truth.

_Gods_ , _Jaskier had looked mouthwateringly good in the red-mesh g-string._ Geralt thought.

AND THEN.

An _entire box_ of mysterious underwear had shown up at their apartment.

His first thought was _Jaskier_ had ordered it, but when Geralt opened it, and dropped it like it was on _fire_ , Jaskier had asked him what it was – and Geralt knew his best friend’s faces well enough now to know when Jaskier was hiding something.

Jaskier was genuinely curious about it. He hadn’t been the one to place the order.

Geralt started worrying that his own subconscious was at work here; maybe he’d done it in his sleep? He went back through his online orders and payment history, but there wasn’t anything there.

The day the box was delivered, and Geralt had dropped it like his life depended on it, Geralt had gone to work and the gym like normal.

However.

His gym sessions had started taking on an edge of desperation – he was lifting more, longer; running faster; trying to exhaust himself before returning back to their apartment.

So he wouldn’t ‘accidentally’ try to devour ~~the love of his life~~ his roommate for simply breathing in Geralt’s direction.

He returned home a little later than normal due to the afore mentioned extreme workout, and was looking forward to a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt and _food._

Jaskier was in the shower when he got home.

_That was odd_ , he thought. _Jaskier usually showered in the mornings._

Geralt shrugged, and moved toward his bedroom and comfy clothes. He didn’t bother closing the door all the way anymore – there wasn’t really any reason to; unless Geralt was engaged in ‘alone time’.

Geralt heard Jaskier emerge from the shower and start moving about the kitchen.

Jaskier brought him a beer, but Geralt was in the middle of changing.

When Geralt looked up, the breath was stolen from his lungs.

Jaskier was wearing a pair of completely fucking see-through mesh boxer briefs that left absolutely nothing to Geralt’s very vivid imagination.

Geralt very, very much wanted to rip those fuckers off his roommate’s body and very politely toss Jaskier on his bed and introduce Jaskier’s cock to the inside of his mouth _at length_. Geralt was positive Jaskier tasted like candy. He very much wanted to know if he was right.

Jaskier was speaking.

Geralt _had_ to pay attention.

Jaskier held out an open beer for him, and the Gods must have been smiling at Geralt because he managed not to drop it when he reached for it.

Geralt was in _trouble_.

*****

The next day Geralt got up later than normal, because of a last-minute schedule change at work.

He could hear Jaskier puttering around in his room while Geralt made coffee. Geralt poured Jaskier a cup and brought it to him, knocking on his partially closed door to announce his presence.

Geralt was a _tad_ bigger than your average human man, and his hands were _just a touch_ stronger, so his knock accidentally pushed the door open (truly it was accidental – Geralt was loathe to invade Jaskier’s privacy).

Because the Universe had a sense of humor, or perhaps was also 1000% done with Geralt’s and Jaskier’s shit, Geralt happened to catch Jaskier pulling on a pair of khakis over the strappiest, sexiest fucking zippered pleather g-string Geralt had ever seen.

Geralt could not tear his eyes away.

Jaskier noticed.

“See something you like?” he asked, his voice the vocal embodiment of sex itself.

“Yes. I got you coffee.” Geralt managed to get out without his voice cracking, or dropping the cup of coffee.

“Hmm.” Jaskier hummed, thoughtfully. “Thank you, dear heart.”

Their fingers touched when Jaskier took the cup from him.

“Jas, those cannot _possibly_ be practical,”

“ _Of course_ they aren’t. Want to help me prove it, later tonight?” Jaskier had locked eyes with him, and Geralt couldn’t look away.

“Please.” He ground the words out, as if it was physically painful for him to say.

Jaskier _beamed_. And took his sweet fucking time pulling up his pants.

Geralt had a _very_ hard time focusing on work that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If images don't display correctly, you can find them [here](https://twitter.com/GothamRoller)


	5. The Un-Zippering of one Julian Alfred Panktraz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Wherein we are introduced to Feralt – Feral Geralt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If images don't work, you can find 'em [here](https://twitter.com/GothamRoller)

Geralt was the first one home that day, on purpose. He may or may not have taken a half day to…prepare.

First, he went grocery shopping, and picked up easy, handheld items they could eat for throughout the night. Olives, cheeses, a few types of cured meats, pita chips, hummus, and wine to pair with the selections.

Geralt didn’t plan on making time for a heartfelt, sit-down dinner.

He had waited far too long for this.

As soon as Jaskier walked in their front door, Geralt was going to fuck the ever-loving shit out of him and not stop until one of them was passed out from lots of hardcore pounding.

Lovingly, of course. Geralt was not an _animal_.

Once Geralt got home, he set up the platter of snacky-dinner. He chilled the wine.

He rummaged under his bed and found his small train-case of toys, and pulled out his favorite plug.

He left his door widely ajar while he spent a very good amount of time working himself open on his fingers. He was reclining comfortably on his (rather large) bed, bottle of lube off to the side, two fingers deep and already moaning like a common whore.

It didn’t help that he was picturing Jaskier doing the work with his own long, dexterous fingers.

He slid in a third finger and moaned, the delicious stretch making pre-come pool from his weeping, hardened cock onto his flat stomach.

Three fingers weren’t nearly enough for the toy, let alone Jaskier’s cock. Before inserting a fourth finger, Geralt started stroking over his prostate, guttural ‘Oh, fuck’’s began falling from his lips on every other breath.

As soon as the fourth finger slid past his rim, Geralt was so close all it took was the mental image of Jaskier from that morning, wearing the goddamn zippered thong and he was coming in thick spurts over his stomach, as far up as his chin.

Then he inserted the glass plug, and went to take a shower. 

Not even ten minutes later and he was half hard again.

Out of the shower, now, Geralt pulled on a pair of soft cotton drawstring pants. He’d just pulled his hair back into a ponytail when he heard the front door open.

He casually walked out of the bathroom, confirming it was indeed Jaskier (no one else had a key to their apartment, but one could never be too safe).

It was indeed Jaskier.

Geralt had a predatory look in his eye as he stalked up to his best friend and quickly divested him of his jacket, throwing it on a barstool by the kitchen.

“Geralt!” Jaskier squeaked, as Geralt picked him up by his ass and wrapped Jaskier’s legs around his waist, pinning him to the wall behind them.

“Before we get started, Jaskier, is there anything you need to do before I fuck you through this wall?”

“N-no!” Jaskier’s voice was approximately 10,000 octaves higher than it normally was.

Geralt’s lips were on Jaskier’s in milliseconds. Geralt forced his tongue through Jaskier’s teeth, and set about introducing himself to Jaskier’s tongue with a single-minded focus only professional criminals, athletes or extraordinarily horny best-friends are capable. 

Geralt mapped the inside of Jaskier’s mouth with care, noting the distinct sighs and moans emanating from his best friend as certain pressure was applied in specific places.

Jaskier’s legs tightened around Geralt’s waist, and his hands pulled Geralt’s hair from the confines of the ponytail holder.

Geralt moved down to nose at Jaskier’s neck, licking stripes from his chin up to his ear. There was a particular spot just below Jaskier’s ear that earned Geralt the first “Oh, Geralt, _fuck me_ ,”

“That’s the plan, Jaskier,” Geralt purred into his lover’s ear.

“Fuuucccckk,” Jaskier moaned, throwing his head back against the wall.

Geralt took that opportunity to divest Jaskier of his button-down shirt, first yanking it out of Jaskier’s chinos, roughly. Geralt was tempted to just rip all the fucking buttons off, but he didn’t think Jaskier would appreciate it much after their lust-addled brains had settled down.

Instead, Geralt settled for propping Jaskier up against the wall, and slowly, oh, so slowly undoing each button on his shirt, peppering kisses down Jaskier’s chest and collarbone as each new button uncovered more of Jaskier’s deliciously hairy chest.

The shirt landed on the barstool, same as the jacket.

Geralt’s next focus was Jaskier’s nipples. That earned the second “Fuck _me_ ,” of the night.

“Patience, Jaskier. We’ve waited this long, surely you can wait another few minutes when I take your cock into my mouth until I choke on it.”

Geralt unwound Jaskier’s legs from his waist, setting his friend back on the floor. He sunk to his knees and undid the buckle on Jaskier’s belt, looking up into the cornflower blue eyes that were now mostly black from blown-out pupils.

“You look so good on your knees for me, darling,” Jaskier purred, and _oh_ , did Geralt’s cock jump hearing that. Geralt growled. “Did you like that, love? Do you like hearing how hard you make me, how many times I’ve imagined you doing just this?”

There was a very noticeable wet patch on the front of Geralt’s cotton pants.

“Do you want me to tell you what I want to do to you – to that fucking gorgeous body of yours? How I intend to make you beg me to fuck you?” Jaskier fisted a hand into Geralt’s hair and Geralt _whined_.

“That’s right, darling, you’ll let me take care of you, won’t you? Milking your prostate until you’re coming dry? Fucking your face?”

“Fuck, Jask,” Geralt said, his voice hoarse.

“That’s the plan, Geralt,” Jaskier parroted Geralt’s words back at him, and Geralt bit his lip. “Unbutton my pants, darling. Unwrap your present,”

Geralt didn’t need to be told twice. He popped the button on the chinos and pulled one side undoing the zipper.

“Off.” Geralt commanded. The pants ended up on the barstool, on top of the coat and shirt.

Jaskier was left in the thong.

It was almost not big enough to contain Jaskier’s monster erection. Geralt licked his lips in anticipation.

“That’s it, you feral thing. Don’t think I don’t see all the precome you’re leaking, Geralt. Pants off. Now.”

Geralt stood, pulled the drawstring, and his pants fell to the floor, leaving him bare in front of Jaskier.

“Sweet Gods,” Jaskier breathed, getting his first real look at _all_ of Geralt. “I want that cock in me _yesterday_ ,”

“You’ll have to fuck me first, for that to happen,” Geralt growled.

Jaskier cocked one perfectly groomed eyebrow. “On your knees.”

Geralt complied. Jaskier fisted his hair again, and pulled Geralt’s face until he was pressed up against Jaskier’s erection, barely contained in the g-string.

“Is this what you want?” Jaskier asked, pulling Geralt harder. Hard enough to leave a zipper impression upon Geralt’s cheek.

“Yes,” Geralt said, voice muffled from being pressed against Jaskier.

“Undo the zipper without using your hands.”

Geralt bit the zipper pull in his mouth and tugged down. As soon as he pulled the zipper free, Jaskier’s cock sprung free. Geralt looked up at Jaskier, who nodded.

“That’s right, love, let me fuck your face,”

Geralt groaned, jaw working hard to accommodate Jaskier’s size. Geralt felt Jaskier’s hands in his hair once more, and let himself be held as Jaskier fucked his cock into Geralt’s mouth.

Jaskier was quite surprised to discover Geralt did not have much in the way of a gag reflex. He groaned when Geralt hollowed his cheeks, and had to pull Geralt off when Geralt started _humming_.

“Gods, darling, oof. You’ll have me coming much too quickly with enough of that,”

Wiping the drool from his chin, Geralt stood, then picked Jaskier up once more, wrapping his legs around Geralt’s waist. Geralt’s erection fit snugly between Jaskier’s ass cheeks, making Jaskier moan, wantonly. He carried Jaskier to Geralt’s own bedroom, depositing him gently on the bed, crawling up his body until they were nose to nose.

He pulled Jaskier into a deep, filthy kiss, sucking his tongue, biting his lips, then pulled away.

“Fuck me,” he purred into Jaskier’s ear.

“Darling, you say the sweetest things to me,” Jaskier said, taking Geralt’s cock in hand, smearing pre-come over the head and pumping a few times. “On your back.” Jaskier commanded. Geralt did as he was bid. “Oh, love, look at you,” Jaskier growled, seeing the plug for the first time. “So good for me, Geralt,” he cooed, making Geralt shiver. Geralt groaned when Jaskier started fucking him with the plug. “So hungry for it, just look at you, you wanton thing,”

Jaskier found his prostate, and starting aiming for it with every thrust.

“Jask, please-“ Geralt moaned.

“Oh, darling, you’ll have to do better than that if you want my cock in you,” Jaskier had a smug smile on his face “Watching you fall apart at my hand is a gift, Geralt, you’re so beautiful.” Jaskier breathed. He was aggressively fucking Geralt with the plug now, and Geralt didn’t want to come without Jaskier inside him.

“Jaskier, please – please, I need you to fuck me, I need to feel you inside me.”

“Oh, _that’s_ better, my love. And after you were so good, opening yourself up for me, so you didn’t have to wait; you could just take my cock like you were meant to. I’ll ruin you for anyone else, Geralt, you have my word.”

“Don’t – want – anyone – else – Jask,” Geralt punched out, groaning.

Jaskier slowly, so slowly, removed the plug, and Geralt felt two fingers at his hole.

“Just look at you, so beautiful for me, so open, so _ready_.”

Jaskier took the lube on the bedside table and liberally applied it to himself before lining himself up and thrusting _hard_ into Geralt.

Geralt let out a strangled moan; feeling himself _full_ of Jaskier. It was…indescribable. He’d been chasing after this feeling his entire adult life. He clenched hard on Jaskier’s cock, wringing a moan out of the other man.

“Does that feel good, sweetheart? Do you feel full? Do you like being stretched out around my cock?”

And then Jaskier started _moving_. Geralt was almost sobbing it felt so good.

“Harder, love? Gods, you’re so beautiful. Look at you, your cock is so hard, do you want me to touch you, or shall I fuck you until you come on my cock?”

“On your cock,” was all Geralt was able to manage as Jaskier fucked him within an inch of his life.

Jaskier pushed Geralt’s legs up into his chest, to get a deeper angle that had Geralt screaming.

“That’s right love, let me hear you. Let me hear how good I make you feel.”

Geralt was far beyond words at this point, but moaning and screams he was able to manage.

Jaskier hitched Geralt’s hips up on his knees, to get a better angle, and with three deep, hard thrusts, Geralt came, thick spurts over both of their chests.

“That’s right, sweetheart, you’re so good, look at you. You look so good all fucked out on my cock,”

“Jask,” Geralt rasped, as Jaskier continued to rail into him. Geralt felt so overstimulated, but in the best way, and could tell Jaskier was close by the way his hips started to stutter in their thrusts.

“Do you want my come in you, Geralt? Do you want to be full of me, feel me dripping out of you tonight, as we sleep?”

“Gods, yes,” Geralt moaned, and pulled Jaskier down into the Continent’s filthiest kiss. “Come for me, Jask. Fill me full of you,” he breathed into his mouth.

That was all it took. Jaskier cried out, holding Geralt’s knees for support as he came, painting Geralt white with his come. Geralt had to bend up to catch Jaskier, his eyes rolling back in his head.

Geralt chuckled. Wasn’t the first time someone had passed out from fucking him.

Geralt was determined this wouldn’t be the last time for Jaskier, either.

He gently eased his love onto his back, softly prying them apart from one another. He listened to Jaskier’s breathing and was relieved his breathing was normal, and his heartbeat steady.

Geralt eased himself out of the bed, and quickly washed up in the bathroom, grabbing a warm washcloth to tend to his lover, as well as two large glasses of water.

He was midway through bathing Jaskier when Jaskier came to. Geralt looked up his body, catching Jaskier’s eyes slowly refocus.

“Melitele’s fucking _tits_ , Geralt! Warn a man before being _that_ good a lay!”

Geralt chuckled, finishing up tending to his beloved.

“You wouldn’t have believed me if I’d told you beforehand.”

“Fair.” Jaskier sucked in a deep breath. “That was…I don’t think there are _words_ for what that was.”

“Well, if you can’t come up with them, then I _certainly_ can’t,” Geralt rumbled, laughing. He pulled himself up next to Jaskier, and cradled the slightly smaller man to him.

“Love you, Jask.”

“I love you, too, Geralt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images may not show up on mobile, or at all. 😢😢😢🤦 If they don't display correctly, you can find them [here](https://twitter.com/GothamRoller)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always DEEPLY APPRECIATED.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [ActionNerdGamerLove](https://actionnerdgamerlove.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GothamRoller) Come yell at me if you're so inclined!

**Author's Note:**

> Images may not show up on mobile, or at all. 😢😢😢🤦 If they don't display correctly, you can find them [here](https://twitter.com/GothamRoller)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always DEEPLY APPRECIATED.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [ActionNerdGamerLove](https://actionnerdgamerlove.tumblr.com/) Come yell at me if you're so inclined!
> 
> As always, especially now, Stay Safe and Be Kind!


End file.
